A Little Help in Lawrence
by Lydia Arianne Ross
Summary: Dean and Sam get a call from Missouri and arrive within one day. DeanOFC.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** M, because I'm sure that somewhere along the lines my muse will force me to create scenes with violence, profanity and even sex.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you are familiar with.

**Summary:** Missouri calls Dean and Sam for help and the boys arrive within a day. Taylor's sister went missing and she's afraid something bad happened. Will they get to Bailey in time or will the boys have to kill her? DeanOFC.

**A/N:** I wrote this awhile back, then deleted it because I didn't get feedback. I re-read it and fixed some things. Feedback required for an update. Please. And, title subject to change.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Dean was amazed by the power one human could hold. They could either hide it away like his brother or use it to their advantage like Missouri. Although Dean had to admit he was sure damn glad Sam was nothing like her. For some strange reason the woman didn't like him or didn't want to admit that she did. Either way she had the tendency of making him feel like the biggest idiot known to man.

All of these thoughts ran through his head as he steered the Impala down the interstate to Lawrence once again. This time it was Missouri who needed their help. She had called and gave them little information with the 'Get your asses here as soon as possible' line. Dean wasn't too keen on doing so but in the end his heroic side won out and he agreed with Sam to head back home. He wasn't sure how he talked himself into it. He was sure Missouri would come up with every way she possibly could to belittle him, like always.

"You okay?" Sam asked, noticing that Dean gripped the wheel so tight his knuckles were white.

"Yeah, Sammy." He answered, staring down the road and loosening his grip only slightly. "I'm fine."

Sam resigned, knowing that getting his brother to open up was practically impossible. No wonder he couldn't keep a girl. He glanced over at his brother once more, wishing he could figure out why he was so tense when ever Missouri was mentioned. He understood that it was hard for him to head home but it was just Missouri, what was the big deal. She was funny and nice. Granted she picked on Dean most of the time but Sam could see her motherly nature towards him behind the slightly unkind words. She cared for him, she just wished he wasn't such an ass, like everyone wished. At least Sam did anyway.

"Why didn't she tell us what it was she needed help with?" His brother asked, the question directed at no one and not meant to be answered. "I mean, come on. Why the hell call us and tell us to get our asses there now and not tell us what was up?" It was obvious Dean was pissed and he realized now what was making Dean so tense. He hated going into a hunt with no information. He always had this unwritten rule that if they didn't know what was going on, then they didn't check it out. If a person was murdered and it didn't say how, they stayed away. Maybe it was a safety measure or maybe it was just that Dean hated going into something blind folded.

"You want me to drive?" Sam asked, trying to be a good brother. He already knew Dean's answer though.

"Nah, I'm good. Get some sleep. We'll be there by morning." Dean answered, turning his music down a bit. Something he had started doing when Sam fell asleep. It was just a simple brotherly gesture to show he cared without having to say it. Sam gave up once again and rested his head against the window, falling asleep about five minutes later.

Taylor sat in the bay window seat of Missouri's house, wondering when the Winchesters would arrive. She had heard of them, every hunter had. The father was practically a legend and the two sons getting close to it. Missouri told her to look for an old Chevy Impala when she had woken up. Missouri also told her that the oldest wouldn't be happy about coming here to deal with something unknown. She understood why Taylor wanted them to nothing before they got there. Her sister was missing, most likely something evil by now. She'd always been the weaker of the two and never been able to really fight for herself. That's way Taylor was so worried. The boys might not understand that even if her sister was evil, she herself would not be able to kill her, so the Winchesters would help her. If her sister was evil, they'd be the ones to do the killing, not her.

"Don't worry sweetheart." Missouri said as she walked in, reading Taylor's worry. "You can count on these boys. They'll be here and they'll help."

"I know." She said. "I just want my sister back." She looked over at Missouri who gave her a warm smile and handed her a cup of coffee. Missouri had raised her and her sister after the death of their parents. She was a second mother to them and taught them everything they knew about hunting. She also helped Taylor learn to control her power.

Taking a sip of her drink she turned her head just in time to be blinded by headlights. An old, black Chevy had just pulled into the drive. Hope grew inside Taylor and she stood up to get Missouri.

"They're here." She said, poking her head into the kitchen.

"Okay honey." Missouri said. "Why don't you sit in here and I give the boys a heads up on what's going on."

"They'll want to meet me." She said, sitting down.

Missouri turned around and smiled. "I know, I'll come get you when they ask."

Taylor nodded as Missouri left to go answer the knock on the door. She was beginning to shake from the nervousness. Damn her stupid anxiety attacks, she'd been having them on and off since the death of her parents and now they came more often since her sister disappeared.

"It's about time you two got here." Missouri said, opening the door so the boys could come in.

"It's good to see you Missouri." Sam said with a warm smile.

Missouri smiled in return and led them to the living quarters of her house, avoiding the kitchen. "Have a seat." She said as she sat in a chair across from a couch. "I see you've learned some manners." She said to Dean who just smiled flatly in return.

"Why do you need us?" Sam asked, leaning his elbows on his knees and looking at her intensely.

"There's these two girls." She began. "They're the most important people in the world to me, I raised them myself. Taylor and Bailey, they're sisters. One of them has gone missing and the other is afraid that she might not be so human anymore. She knows her limits and that she could never kill her sister if that was the problem. She asked me if I knew anyone who could help her find her sister and if the problem arose, kill her. I mentioned you two and she asked me to give you a call. She'll help you hunt, if her sister is safe then she won't have to worry. If she's not so safe, then you boys have to do the killing." She looked at both of them. "You know the feeling, neither of you could kill one another if it was ever called for, it's a sibling thing."

Dean and Sam sat in silence for a moment before Dean spoke up. "You said their names were Taylor and Bailey. Which one went missing?"

"Bailey did. She's the older of the two, but weaker. She doesn't have the strength or power Taylor has. Never did."

"Where can we find Taylor?" He asked, slightly surprised to hear that the older one was weaker.

"In the kitchen." Missouri answered with a smile and got up to lead the boys in that direction.

Taylor sat in the kitchen, her coffee now cold. She could hear the murmur of voices but she could not make out what they were saying. She didn't like the waiting, part of her wished Missouri had just brought them into the kitchen immediately for her to tell the story. The voices stopped and she could hear footsteps heading towards the kitchen. Her shaking grew slightly worse. _They'll help you,_ she kept telling herself over and over again but it wasn't working. She was going to have an anxiety attack any minute, she had to get out of the kitchen. She quickly got up and headed up the back stairs to the guest room.

Dean, Sam and Missouri all entered the kitchen, it was empty except for a mug of cold coffee.

"Oh dear." Missouri said, glancing towards the back stairs. "She must've had an attack."

"Attack?" Sam asked.

"An anxiety attack. She's been having them since her parents died. I'll be right back. You make yourself comfortable, have some coffee." She said and quickly made her way up the staircase.

Taylor sat on the bed, her breathing coming in short bursts and her body shaking uncontrollably. It could be worse but she still hated it. Missouri came in in a rush and sat down by her.

"Shh." She said. "Match my breathing." She held Taylor to her as she waited for her to calm down. "You want to wait to meet the boys or would you like to come down in a few minutes?"

"A few minutes." Taylor whispered as Missouri coaxed her to lay back on the bed and rest.

"You come down when you're ready." She said softly and left the room.

"I'm sorry about that." Missouri said as she reentered the kitchen.

"Is she okay?" Dean asked, true concern in his voice.

"She'll be fine." She said as she sat down with them. "The attacks have just been coming more often since Bailey's disappearance."

"You said she gets anxiety attacks." Sam mentioned. "Why?"

"The sweetheart worries too much I assume. No one really knows why, not even her. When she was younger the doctors tried medication to prevent them. Things would go well for a few months and then another one would hit so they gave up. The only thing you can do is hold her and have her match your controlled breathing when she has them. Otherwise they'll get so bad they could hurt her." Missouri sighed as she heard moving around upstairs. "This one wasn't bad, just a bit of shaking and uneven breathing. She's had worse, a lot worse."

Shortly after the sounds stopped a young woman descended the stairs. Dean couldn't get his eyes to look away. She was small, about 5'3" with straight hazelnut brown hair and deep, dark brown eyes. This was obviously Taylor and she looked like she didn't feel so well, like she was going to throw up any second.

"Boys, this is Taylor Morsen. Tay, this is Dean and Sam Winchester." Missouri introduced them and the boys both nodded at her. She smiled and took the only seat left, next to Dean and looked at Missouri. "Are you boys going to help her?" Missouri asked, taking one of Taylor's hand in hers.

"Yes." Dean answered for both of them. They hadn't talked it over whether they'd help her out or not but Dean couldn't bring himself to say no to those gorgeous brown eyes. Sam looked at him confusedly and Taylor gave him a warm, relived smile.

"Good." Missouri said. "Because if you didn't I'd fry your asses till you did. I have two extra rooms for you boys, why don't you go get your things while Taylor and I fix up some lunch."

The boys both got up from the table and went out to the Impala.

"Why'd you say yes?" Sam asked as Dean popped open the trunk.

"Because she needs our help." Dean replied, lying.

"That's not why Dean." Sam prodded. "You didn't want to be there, even after you knew why Missouri called us. It's because of Taylor."

"Not it's not." He denied.

"Yeah it is. You're just to afraid to admit it."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I realize that I had no reviews but I was bored out of my mind...and my muse is lacking in inspiration for my other story. 'All We Are', you should read it. Eh, I think this story is a little awkward and I'm not sure I like my portrayal of Dean. -bleh-

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Taylor and Missouri were just finishing up the salad and sandwiches when Dean and Sam came down the steps. Both of them had showered since they had been on the road for a whole day without stopping for rest. Dean brushed by Taylor as she set some plates on the table and a breeze from an open window pushed his sent towards her. He smelt like aftershave and leather, and strangely she found that she liked the smell. She wasn't the only one whose nose caught a sent. Dean's caught hers, she smelt like a garden right after a rain shower. Dean didn't normally like women who were timid and gentle but there was something about Taylor that he was drawn to.

"Okay, boys. Sit down and fill those bottomless pits you call stomaches." Missouri said, placing a sandwich on her plate and taking a seat. Taylor let out a light laugh as she poured herself a glass of green tea and then took her seat as well.

"Do you have any idea where to start looking for your sister?" Sam asked, always the one to want to find things out instead of procrastinating like Dean.

"Yeah, the place she went missing." Taylor said after swallowing a bite. "The two of us usually go on a hike whenever we're in Lawrence. We usually don't have any problems but this time there was a weird smell. She wanted to find out what it was and I said it might not be a good idea. We check it out anyway and found nothing. Soon the smell disappeared and Bailey along with it."

Dean sat there staring at his sandwich while she told the story. Why did it seem that things always got fucked up for the nice people? Sure Dean didn't really consider himself a nice person but he did save lives, that had to make him nice or at least good on someone's list. "What do you think the smell could have been?" He asked, maybe finding out what kind of smell it was would help them figure out what they were dealing with.

She shifted uncomfortably and then answered. "Like dead carcuses." She only had a few bits of her sandwich left but the scent filled her mind and she pushed the plate back slightly. "I don't mean dead animals. I mean, like burning dead carcuses. It was discusting, that's why I didn't want to check it out really."

Dean and Sam looked at one another. There could be a lot of reasons for that smell. The most likely of the two were a werewolf that was still aware of himself in that form and a Wendigo. The werewolf seemed more likely considering that Taylor was afraid her sister might not be so human anymore. If it were a Wendigo she'd simply be dinner, or breakfast, or lunch. Maybe even a snack. "Well." Sam began. "Why do you think she might be evil."

"Just a feeling." She shrugged. "I get them, a lot."

"Great." Dean muttered sarcastically. "Just what I need another touchy-feely girl following me around."

Sam kicked Dean from under the table and Dean let out an oath. A not so great one either. "What the fuck did you do that for, Sammy?" He practically yelled.

"Hey." Missouri cut in. "I will not stand that kind of language in my house. If you want to talk like that then you should have been a sailor." Missouri got up from her seat, angry at Dean and grabbed her dishes, shoving them in the dishwasher.

Dean looked all but happy and he simply just devoured his sandwich in return.

"Don't worry." Taylor said with a laugh. "You aren't the only one she treats that way. Bailey had a mouth on her too. Missouri never understood why, she raised us both to have manners, I think I'm the only one they sunk into." Taylor stood up and began to put her dishes away too, picking up Sam's as well since he was done.

"When do you think is a better time to check things out?" Sam asked. "Now or when it gets dark?"

"Probably during daylight." Taylor answered. "I don't want whatever got Bailey to sneek up behind any of us in the dark. We'd have better luck finding what we're looking for in daylight."

"Okay." Dean said, mouth full. "In an hour well head out and start searching. One of us should go with Taylor though, incase this thing is after both of them. Whatever the damn thing is."

"I heard you Dean Winchester!" Missouri yelled from outside. "If I hear another profane word out of your mouth I'll make you clean it out with soap!"

"I wouldn't put it against her either." Taylor said, her eyes laughing. She seemed more at ease now. "She made Bailey do that the first time she said fuck."

"Taylor!"

Everyone burst out laughing at the shock in Missouri's voice. Taylor was practically rolling around on the floor her laughter was so uncontrolable. Dean found himself staring at Taylor's smile, before she had been pretty but her smile just added to her beauty. Dean felt something churn in his stomach and he quickly willed it away.. No, she needed his help not his god damned libido.

"Dean." Missouri's voice warned. "You better not be thinking what I think you are."

Dean smirked and answered. "Of course not Missouri, why would I think such a thing?"

"Because you're girl crazy." Was his answer as she walked back in. She did not look happy and Dean was apparently the cause of this. Taylor turned to look at them feeling slightly clueless, god she hated when that happened.

"You don't want to know, sweetie." Missouri said to Taylor and she simply shrugged and went upstairs.

About an hour later Taylor, Dean and Sam were headed out to the woods that Bailey and Taylor hiked in. Taylor didn't seem all that happy about heading back and Dean looked like he would have rather continued his catnap on the sofa then go out into the woods. It was growing a little chilly now since they headed out later then they had intended. Wasn't Dean or Sam's fault though that they were exsausted from the ride and their previous hunt.

"Where were you when you two first noticed the smell?" Sam asked, looking back at Taylor in the backseat of the Impala.

"Maybe one quater of the way on the trail we usually hiked." She said. "She smelt it before I did. I was too busy relaxing. A few minutes later though the wind blew it right in our direction. It reaked."

Dean nodded and glanced in his rear-view mirror to look back a Taylor. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her. Which he kind of hated because no girl had ever gotten under his skin like this. Not even Cassie. He quickly adverted his gaze back to the road so he wouldn't get caught drooling over Taylor. "Okay." Dean said, pulling into a gravel covered parking lot surrounded by woods. "Here we are. Where do we start?"

"At that trail." Taylor said pointing to the one directly in front of them. It was a steep incline and Dean's mood quickly grew worse. The three of them got out and they each packed a gun, just incase.

"Are we going to have to split up at any point?" Dean asked, not wanting to have Taylor go off alone.

"Maybe if the smell is back." She said. "As much as I'd hate to find out what it is, I need to find my sister. Somehow, I think that might be the only way."

They began the trail in silence and completely alert for any sights, sounds or smells that were odd. Taylor felt that freaky feeling as though they were being watched and looked behind her. Only Dean, one very occupied Dean. Weird thing, he was occupied with watching her or checking her out. Suddenly Taylor realized what Missouri had scoulded Dean for thinking earlier. She still had that eeriy feeling. Not about Dean but that they were being watched or followed by something else entirely.

"Oh, that is just sick." Sam exclaimed as he placed a hand over his nose. A few seconds later Taylor and Dean smelt it too. "Is that the smell?"

"Yeah, now you know why I didn't want to check it out." Taylor said, her voice muffled by her hand.

"Your sister must be a nut." Dean said, coming up beside her. All of them had their noses and mouths covered by their hands and had stopped hiking.

"I guess, it's time to split up." Taylor said, growing uncomfortable. She didn't want to be alone. She felt sick.

"Yeah." Dean said. "But I'll go with you. I don't like the idea of you being alone in a woods where something took your sister."

Taylor nodded, relieved she had someone with her instead of being alone. They quickly figured out who would go which way and when they would meet back.

I had been nearly an hour and still Dean and Taylor came across nothing. "The smell is fading." Taylor pointed out. "Maybe we should go back and head in Sam's direction."

Dean agreed and they both turned around and quickly headed back to the main path. When they arrived they were met by Sam.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

"No, nothing." Taylor said, disappointed. She assumed that since Sam was back already he found nothing as well.

"Well, I did." He said, lifting her hopes back up. "That's why I came to get you."

Dean and Taylor followed Sam to a cave where the smell only seemed to get worse. Sam stopped them. "Dean and I will go in. I've already been in there. You might not want to see this." He said, looking at Taylor. Her stomach was growing weaker from the smell by the minute. If whatever Sam found was gross then she was grateful he told her not to go in. Her stomach wouldn't have been able to handled it.

She waited outside the cave for Dean and Sam, her patience growing thin. She never did have an ample amount of it anyway. Bailey was the one who could wait forever. A few minutes later the two boys returned.

"Be glad you didn't go in." Dean muttered who looked so green he was going to fall to the ground.

"What was it?" Taylor asked, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him a worried look.

"Exactly what you said." Sam answered. "Dead, human corpses."

Taylor made a face and Dean turned to throw up behind a rock. "You tell anyone of this Sammy and you die." He said between coughing up his lunch and coughing up his coffee. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

They quickly made their way to the car and smell faded by the time they got there.

"You want me to drive?" Sam asked, Dean still looked green but not quite as bad as he was at the cave.

"No." He muttered and got in the drivers side. "We're going back to Missouri's and figuring out what kind of think sacrifices people like that."

Taylor's eyes grew wide. "Sacrifice?" She said the fear in her voice. God, was Bailey sacrificed?

"Don't worry." Dean said, giving her most reassuring look he could with the way he felt. "Your sister wasn't in there."

"How do you know what she looked like?" Taylor asked, her typical Taylor curiousity coming out.

"The pictures in the living room." Sam answered.

"Oh."

They drove in silence the rest of the way back. If Bailey had been taken by this sacrifice thing then why wasn't she sacrificed? Did it have to wait for a certain time? Did it have a certain ritual to prepare for? Could it turn Bailey into whatever itwas?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here's another chapter. Shorter than the others. Let me what you guys think...I hate not getting reviews, it makes writing feel pointless.

* * *

Taylor sat on her bed thinking about what Dean said. Sacrifice. Why her sister? It's not like her sister was strong, didn't they usually want someone strong and powerful to ensure the 'god' was pleased or whatever. That's when it hit her, maybe it didn't take her sister to sacrifice her. Maybe it or they took her to get to Taylor. Shit this was not good. She quickly went downstairs in nothing but her pajamas, which wasn't much.

"Guys."She said as she entered the kitchen. They looked up from their research with questioning eyes. "I think I know what this thing might be up to."

Dean chuckled to himself about her state of clothing. "Well ,it must be important. You're in your underwear." She blushed a little and shifted uncomfortably.

"Shut up Dean." Sam said. "What is it?"

"I don't think they want to sacrifice Bailey." She said sitting down at the table with them. "They want to sacrifice me."

Dean and Sam stared at her for a moment.

"But they didn't take you." Dean reminded her.

"I Did you know, but why would they take the weak one? Wouldn't they want someone with more power, stronger?"

"Not necessarily." Dean said. "Some sacrifice couples, some children. It all depends on what they're trying to get or who they need to please."

"Wouldn't they have sacrificed her already then?" She asked, wishing for anything that might hint at her sister not being the target.

"No." Sam said. "They might have to prepare a certain way, do certain things. Perform it on a specific day."

Taylor sighed, nothing was looking good. "Did you find any possible leads?" She asked, her slight enthusiasm now gone.

"No, not yet." Sam said, he felt terrible for her loss. He might not act like it but if Dean went missing he'd feel the same way she looked. She looked lost.

"Don't worry Taylor." Dean said, reaching a hand over to hers. "We'll find your sister. And she'll be fine." Dean was doing his best to reassure her but it didn't seem to be working. She got up from the table and went back up to her room. She knew she should be patient, that this would take time. But what if they were too late? Dean followed her up to her room and saw her lay down on her bed. He knocked softly on the open door.

"What?" She asked, her pain obvious.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

She nodded her head and he walked over, carefully sitting on her bed. "I promise we'll find her." Dean said, it was a promise not a reassurance.

She rolled over to look him right in the eyes. "You promise?"

He nodded his head and she tried to smile but she couldn't, instead she broke down completely. To avoid letting his brother see him show sympathy he closed her door and went back over, laying down with her. He pulled her close and she just continued to cry. He swore to himself that he would die to find her sister so she wouldn't be in so much pain anymore.

Once she had calmed down she spoke. "I can't lose her." She said between sniffles. "She's all I have left."

"You have Missouri." Dean said, pulling back a little to look at her.

She shook her head. "It's not the same."

Dean knew what she meant, he'd die if anything ever happened to Sammy. All he had was him and his dad. Taylor had only her sister, who was now missing. "Do you really think it's you they want?" He asked, brushing a damp lock of hair out of her face.

"I don't know what I think." She said quietly, closing her eyes as his hand brushed past her face while moving a piece of hair.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep." Dean said and began to pull away to leave.

"Stay." She whispered as she clung to him. "At least until I'm asleep. Please."

Dean stopped and moved his arms back around her to hold her close. He pulled the blankets up so she didn't freeze to death and listened to her breathing until he felt it deepen. He looked at her, her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open. He could hear a soft snoring slip from her lips now and then. Very carefully he began to remove himself from her embrace. Missouri would beat the shit out of him if she found him there. He walked over to the door and looked at her then left and went back downstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor woke up with the sun in her eyes, not something that made her happy. She could smell pancakes and coffee from the kitchen, which was what got her up. She hadn't had pancakes since god knows when and she could probably hear her stomach grumble from a mile away. She quickly threw some clothes on and headed down the stairs.

"Today we'll go to the library with Taylor. Hopefully we can find something there." Sam said as he scarfed down the waffles Dean had made. Dean hadn't cooked in the longest time and Sam was glad he did this morning. They both turn when Taylor came into the room. She had a baggy shirt on and an overly worn in pair jeans and the cutest bare feet Dean had ever seen.

"Pancakes." Dean asked.

She looked at him with a smile and walked over to the oven. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Yeah, but tell anyone and I'll send the Winchester force after you." She laughed and took the plate Dean handed her as he began piling pancake after pancake onto it.

"Stop. Dean that's enough. Stop!" Taylor said as Dean kept piling them on. "Either you think I'm really fat and like a lot of food or I'm to skinny and need to eat more."

"Actually." Dean said taking the plate. "That's my plate. You have to fix your own."

Taylor's mouth dropped open as Dean sat across from Sam and grabbed the butter. There were two pancakes left and it was obvious Missouri hadn't eaten yet so she only took one. She sat down and Dean stared at her.

"You're only eating one! They're both for you."

"What about Missouri?" She asked.

"I'll fix her some when she comes down. I know she's going to want more than one."

"Boy you better not be thinking what I think you are." Missouri said as she came in the room. Dean gave her an innocent look and she glared at him. "Thank you Taylor." She grabbed a plate and put the pancake on it, sitting across from Taylor who stuck her tongue out at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes, he was glad Taylor seemed to have gotten passed her little breakdown. He realized that she still worried about her sister and was scared to lose her, she was just hiding it now.

"So Taylor, Dean and I were going to head to the library. It might go a lot faster if you came." Sam said in between bites.

"Yeah." She said with a smile. "I'll come. Besides, there's really nothing else to do."

Missouri cleared her throat. "I have rooms to clean and paint."

"Like I said." Taylor said with a smirk. "Nothing else to do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor, Sam and Dean arrived at the library at about 10 after 10. They hadn't meant to get such a late start but Missouri wasn't too happy about Taylor's comment and made all three of them help clean and paint. It wasn't so bad, Dean got paint all over himself then miraculously splattered it all over Taylor's white shirt. Then Taylor painted her hands and grabbed Sam's ass leaving hand prints on the butt of his jeans. Missouri simply shook her head at their child like behavior and left the room without a spot on her.

"You're so buying me a new shirt Dean." Taylor said as they walked in.

"Says the girl who got hand prints on my ass." Sam laughed.

"But yours could have a story behind it. 'Yeah, I was finger painting with this hot chick and she couldn't keep her hands on me.' See." She said. "All mine says is that I was splattered with paint. Not much else."

"You could always say I sneezed on you." Dean joked.

"Ewwwww." She made a face. Dean and Sam laughed and they were quickly hushed. The looked at one another and then in whispers decided who would look where for what. Sam's job was to find out who or what would sacrifice humans in a cave, sewn together. Dean had to figure out how to find Bailey and Taylor had to find any kind of binding spell that would involve human sacrifice. From where Dean was sitting he could see Taylor perfectly on the other side, books all around her on the floor. The area that she was in was dusty and it didn't look like anyone else would be looking for what she was, she took her place on the middle of the floor in one of the aisles. Sam was sitting two tables away from Dean on about 3 computers at the same time. Dean, well he was stuck with three books. He hated research, but he loved to watch Taylor do it. She looked so deep in it and concentrated. Taylor looked up at him the same time he looked back down at his books.

"You two really need to stop that." Sam said to Dean.

"Stop what?" He asked.

"Stop looking at each other when you think the other isn't looking." Sam said and went back to work.

"I haven't been looking at her." He muttered.

Taylor jumped up a few minutes later and walked over to them with a book. "I think I might have found something." She said and sat it down in front of them. "It's a Yen-kin. It says for it to do its work you have to sacrifice a human you wish to be. Then you'll gain the traits you wanted from them." Dean and Sam looked to one another with wide eyes.

"Taylor." Dean said, moving beside her.

"You sister could either be the victim." Sam finished for him. "Or she could be the one doing the rituals."

"Why would you say that?" She asked both of them.

"You said she's the weaker one." Dean said. "That would mean she might have some jealousy issues. If she does, then she could use this thing to her advantage."

Taylor looked from Sam and then to Dean. They couldn't really think that her sister was the one performing the rituals could they?


End file.
